


BTD/FE Fates Crossover AUs

by CherriiPeachPop



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Warnings May Change, Yandere, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriiPeachPop/pseuds/CherriiPeachPop
Summary: These are some headcanons for the crossover AUs I'm working on! WARNING: May contain dark themes.





	1. Main Timelimes (Worldbuilding)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I decided to edit my AU story because I didn't like how cluttered it was. I also wanted to update them with the new ideas I had that I personally really liked. I felt that it would be better to edit my current works instead of making new ones with the same concept. Hopefully this will work out well!  
As always, this story's rating may change to Explicit and more tags and warnings could be added as time goes by, so please only view if you're 18+ and are okay with such content. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I updated this story (And some of my other stories) for a third time, and changed the tags again, but that's because I thought of new ideas I really liked for them and I decided to just focus on the worldbuilding for potential RP purposes. I realized that I actually prefer seeing how stories play out that way than having to think of /everything/ myself, though I do want to put in as much effort as I can into them.

For my AUs most of the characters from both Boyfriend to Death and Fire Emblem: Fates appear in the same universes, with an AU for each one.

In the **BTD verse**, everyone has modern jobs and lifestyles. The timeline is based on BTD2 except Strade is still alive, and Lawrence never gets kidnapped. Supernatural beings include demons, beastkin, wolfskin, kitsune, and dragons, though they stay hidden in public and are generally unknown to humans. Any magic from the Fates universe also exists in this one in secret.

In the **Fates verse**, everyone lives in the historical fantasy kingdoms instead. Both Nohr and Hoshido eventually become allies and maintain peace. Once again all supernatural beings and elements from both games are present, though some of them aren’t hidden like they are in the BTD verse.


	2. Mina (Self Insert/OC)

**Name:** Mina

**Age:** 25 _(23-24 during the events of the story)_

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Cat-Rabbit hybrid beast person _(Originally human in the BTD Verse)_

**Appearance:** Red medium-length hair, green eyes, fair skin, red cat ears + rabbit tail, black + red striped long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, white socks, black + pink shoes, and a pink hair accessory (BTD AU) or a red maid dress, white tights, and red shoes (FE Fates AU)

**Alignment:** Good or Neutral

**Birthday:** June 28th _(Cancer)_

**Height:** Around 5'7"

**Likes:** Sweets, learning to cook/bake, games, exploring

**Dislikes:** Dirty things, meat, drama/mean people, confrontation

**Orientation:** Heterosexual

**Favorite colors:** Pink and red

**Favorite food:** Candy

**Bio: **

Mina is quite timid and keeps to herself, being very sensitive and fearing the negative opinions of others. She tries to be polite around strangers, but if she feels like she’s bothering someone she’ll become nervous and apologetic. She doesn’t approach others first, but warms up quickly to those who are kind and friendly to her.**  
**

Around those she gets to know, she can be playful at times and loves to make jokes. Her interests include learning how to cook/bake, playing games, nature, and various fashions. She tends to have low self esteem and confidence, and is also insecure of her height, because women are usually shorter. She also gets flustered if someone she likes flirts with her.

**BTD AU:** She is a human who has been living on her own while attending college/university for some time. It was hard to get used to, but she tried her best. She decides to go to a pub by herself for the first time, and is incredibly nervous about it. She becomes a cat-rabbit beast person later on.

**Fates AU:** She was always a cat-rabbit beast person, and because of her possible status as a hybrid and being unaffiliated with Nohr or Hoshido, she tends to put herself down at times and feels like an outcast. She is also unable to transform, but can use weapons such as a sword. She secretly helps the heroes fight off enemies, staying hidden as she’s very worried about intruding.


	3. Self Ship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various ideas I listed down for my self ship!

So Mina has attended college/university and was living on her own a while. She struggles a bit, but still manages. During a weekend she decides to go to a bar or pub by herself for the first time, but is incredibly nervous about it as she has never done so before. She decides to go to the Jackalope.

When she arrives, she starts out worried and self-conscious, but then meets a group of people; Kaden, Ren, Strade, and possibly Lawrence. They seemed nice, and she got along with them pretty well, especially Ren and Kaden. She calms down some more and her night becomes more enjoyable. They also stay in touch, starting off as friends.

After some more days of getting to know each other, they decide to meet up at the Jackalope again for a second time. This time she’s excited to go, and once again she had a great night. However, this is where things began to take another turn; After some conflict outside, Mina panics and tries to run away and hide, but runs into both Kaden and Ren in an alley. She freaks out a bit and apologizes, then eventually passes out.

Strade finds the two and they both want to take care of her, especially since they all started to develop feelings for one another. They decided that she would be Ren’s and Kaden’s pet, and their responsibility.

\--------

So I kinda get the feeling that Kaden and Ren both aren’t the most friendly people; Ren is often a jerk to many of Strade’s “pets”, and Kaden is arrogant and doesn’t trust humans too much. The only other people they got along with for a while are Lawrence and Keaton, with Keaton being a Wolfskin and Lawrence having ties to the undead and “The River.” The four of them are good friends, and are happy whenever they get to visit each other.

Ren and Kaden especially get along, being able to bond over things they related to. And over time, they developed romantic feelings for one another. However I was around during this time as well, and they also really like me, much to my surprise. I always try to be kind and considerate to everyone, though I get angry and scared regarding violence. But getting along with them helped me feel better!

They’re quite protective over me and we get to spend lots of time together, which makes me happy. ^^  
  
\--------

I’m Ren’s and Kaden’s pet specifically. Although I hate when they’re mean, I still try to be kind and a sub to them otherwise, and I tend to worry for them a lot too. I honestly really like the idea of being a tamed, pampered pet to them while also having masochistic tendencies. >w>;  
  
\--------

Okay so the three of us love doing favors for each other. However, I worry since they don’t need to repay me for anything.

Basically this results in a “battle” of us all doing nice things for each other until I eventually give in since I can’t keep up with them ;w; I’d feel kinda bad about it though

<strike>Also they would likely suggest we all take a bath together and take care of my hair >///>;</strike>


	4. More AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few AUs of mine where’s there’s no main storyline apart from my self ship, and I came up with multiple verses for it as a result. This is a crossover AU where characters from BTD and Fates are in the same setting!

**Tokyo Mirage Sessions Verse:** I was initially excited for the game because it included FE characters in a modern setting, but I’m worried about the potential controversy about it (Especially in the JP version). But regardless the verse would take place in that setting _without_ the controversy; Strade runs his own underground industry of idols intended for an adult audience. The other characters possibly keep their original/modern jobs, but Rire may sponsor underground adult industries. Once again Mina meets Ren and Kaden and they end up forming an idol trio of sorts. However, they don’t perform for a crowd, but rather to fight off D.ark M.irages which are threatening Strade’s company. Mina is also too afraid to perform in front of people.

**Town/Shops AU:** And lastly I’m kinda considering a verse where the three of them run a bakery, Lawrence runs a flower shop, Strade is a mechanic, and other characters may have their own shops or work with their allies. I just thought it would be a fun idea to work with!


End file.
